Ore no kotowo wasureru kana?
by Kyuu09
Summary: Mas a carta que mais me chamou a atenção e sempre me faz sorrir foi a que dizia que eu realmente devia ser uma pessoa importante para ‘Takanori-san’ e que ele deve ter sido feliz somente por me ter ao seu lado, uma pessoa que o amou tanto" the GazettE.


Disclaimer: the GazettE não me pertence, obrigada. Aliás, já imaginou o tanto de gente que ia me perseguir por causa deles? eu hein. prefiro meu sossego...

fic baseada na novela (dorama) chamada Ichi Ritoru no Namida (1 litro de lágrimas). Quem puder assistir, assista. Gaste 1 litro de lágrimas, mas aprenda a valorizar a sua própria vida. Reclamar por besteira não vale a pena. É isso que queria passar com essa fic aqui também.

escrevi essa fic na época em que ainda era viciada em RxR, mas por algum motivo, ainda acho que eles são o melhor casal para se encaixar nessa fic. hum.. vai entender.

Ore no koto wo wasureru kana?

(Você se esquecerá de mim?)

[Reita's p.o.v.]

Eu estou aqui, sentando nesse banco da praça, em pleno outono vendo as folhas caírem e pessoas passarem. Observo a tudo, porém, sem possuir o mínimo interesse. Porque foi justo nessa época, porque foi justo nessa praça e porque foi justo aqui, sentado neste banco que eu conheci alguém especial que mudou a forma como vejo este mundo.

Quanto tempo já não se passou após nosso encontro? Dias, meses, e até mesmo alguns anos... Já faz tanto tempo... E mesmo assim não consigo decidir se você pertence somente ao meu passado ou se continua sendo meu presente e futuro. Observo mais um pouco as coisas ao meu redor e depois fecho os olhos, revivendo aquele dia.

~[*]~

Foi no primeiro ano do colegial, no final de agosto. Estava eu sentado ao pé de uma árvore, vendo os alunos correrem apressados para aula, a primeira aula do dia, enquanto que ao contrário da maioria, fiquei sentado lá no mesmo lugar, curioso com o fato de meu companheiro de tantos anos ter faltado as aulas no dia anterior sem me avisar e mesmo eu tendo ligado para a sua casa mais tarde, ninguém havia atendido. Minha curiosidade foi aumentando a cada segundo que eu passava sem notícias suas até o momento que tive os pensamentos interrompidos ao avistar a tão conhecida cabeça loira vindo.

Não pude evitar sorrir e me levantei indo quase correndo em sua direção. Mas aquela curiosidade logo foi substituída pela preocupação ao vê-lo com um enorme curativo no queixo. E como se lesse meus pensamentos, você me respondeu antes mesmo de ouvir a pergunta.

- Ontem, quando eu estava vindo para a escola, eu caí e machuquei feio o queixo. Tive até que fazer uns exames depois no hospital, nem tive tempo de avisar, desculpa Reita...

Sorri passando o braço por seus ombros enquanto caminhávamos em direção da sala.

- Machucou em que lugares mais?

Franzi a testa estranhando quando vi sua cabeça balançar negativamente. Como havia machucado o queixo desse jeito sério e não havia mais nenhum outro arranhão?

- Eu sou mesmo desastrado né?

Sorri enquanto passava a mão em sua cabeça, bagunçando o penteado que provavelmente levou horas para ser arrumado, recebendo uma careta em resposta. Era incrível como até mesmo sua cara de emburrado se tornava adorável.

- Mas então Rei... – disse enquanto tentava ajeitar o cabelo em vão – O que você queria falar de importante ontem?

- Ah... Aquilo. É melhor eu te falar depois da aula baixinho. – respondi sorrindo e logo o vi emburrar a cara, mas sorriu doce como sempre depois.

- É bom você me contar mesmo hein. Estou curioso desde anteontem.

Como prometido, eu contei depois da aula, quando caminhávamos em direção à nossas casas e passávamos pelo parque.

- Faz tempo que não venho para cá... – apenas te observo esticar os braços e fechar os olhos inspirando profundamente, apreciando o local.

- Lembra desse lugar chibi?

- E tem como esquecer Rei-chan? Foi exatamente aqui que nós nos conhecemos né? Acho que estava na quarta série... É! A gente estava na quarta série e quando eu estava voltando para casa, passei por aqui e te vi cuidando do filhotinho de cachorro que eu também cuidava. Aí começamos a conversar e decidimos tentar achar um dono para ele... Quando fui perceber, você já tinha virado meu melhor amigo, né Reita?

Sentado no banco, sorri concordando e somente após respirar fundo é que consegui falar...

- Exatamente porque este lugar é especial Ru-chan, que eu quero que seja o lugar pra te contar uma coisa...

- O que Rei-chan?

- Ruki... Quer namorar comigo?

~[*]~

Os dias que se passaram foram somente alegria. Podíamos afirmar com um prazer enorme que éramos o casal mais feliz do mundo. Mas... Isso seria testado. O teste pelo qual tivemos que passar, eu não desejaria a mais ninguém. Por mais que eu pudesse odiar a pessoa. E os sinais disso apareceram.

Ruki muitas vezes tentava alcançar algum objeto, mas errava por muito a distância, às vezes se atrapalhava com os movimentos e freqüentemente perdia o equilíbrio, e o pior foi quando estávamos subindo as escadas.

Não havíamos subido muito, somente alguns degraus, mas fora o suficiente para fazer uma hemorragia na cabeça dele.

Vê-lo no hospital com todos aqueles curativos e ainda tendo soro sendo espetado na veia, seu rosto pálido, cansado, abatido, mas que mesmo assim sorria para mim... Eu mal podia segurar as lágrimas.

-Ne... Rei-chan.... Eu preciso falar com você.

Sorri assentindo e me aproximando enquanto o via fechar os olhos e respirar fundo.

-Reita... Acho melhor nós terminarmos.

Arregalei os olhos e o encarei assustado, esperando que ele dissesse que era uma brincadeirinha de muito mal gosto, mas ao ver a expressão séria, abaixei a cabeça, fitando o chão.

-Por que acha isso Takanori?

-Rei...

-Por acaso cansou de mim?

-Não! Rei...

-Então o que é? Tem outro por acaso?

-Mas é claro que não Akira! Isso é um absurdo!

-Então porque quer terminar comigo Matsumoto? –perguntei alterado já.

-Simplesmente porque estou morrendo Suzuki...

Senti meu sangue gelar e meu corpo ficar mole. Por pouco eu não caí. Eu estava lá, de olhos arregalados encarando o pequeno.

-Ruki... Esse machucado irá se curar logo, você ouviu o que o médico disse.

-Não Rei-chan... – começou a falar enquanto negava com a cabeça – eu ter me desequilibrado e caído desse jeito é um dos sintomas Reita... Eu.. tenho uma doença que não tem cura... – ele abaixou o rosto, mas eu pude perceber as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face.

-Desde quando sabe disso...?

-Me contaram... Há uma semana atrás.

-Isso... É mentira né Ru-chan? Você... Está brincando comigo né?

- ... – ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo e respirou fundo antes de continuar – Essa doença... Chama "Degeneração Espinocerebelar"... E não tem cura. Falaram que a cada dia que passa vou perdendo mais o equilíbrio... Não vou conseguir segurar as coisas... Chegará um dia que não vou mais poder andar, falar...

-Chega! Não quero ouvir! – coloquei minhas mãos em minhas orelhas e foi somente aí que percebi as lágrimas que escorriam por minha face – Ruki... Não é verdade! Você só pode estar brincando comigo!

-Rei...

Nessa hora chegou uma enfermeira pedindo para que eu me acalmasse.

- A PESSOA QUE EU MAIS AMO ME DIZ QUE ESTÁ MORRENDO E VOCÊ ME MANDA FICAR CALMO? – perguntei indignado e após isso somente vi a enfermeira chamar alguém e logo quando dei por mim, tudo estava ficando escuro.

Depois, quando eu acordei, ainda estava meio tonto por causa do sedativo ou calmante, sei lá. E na busca por informação sobre meu baixinho, soube que como ele chorava compulsivamente, tiveram que sedá-lo também. A hora em que descobri isso, quis me bater. Como posso ter perdido o controle e deixá-lo chorando achando que eu devia estar odiando-o por ter escondido isso de mim?

Fui o mais rápido que pude até o seu quarto, mas ele continuava desacordado. Sorri ao vê-lo dormir tão calmo e me aproximei sentando em uma ponta da cama enquanto começava a acariciar seus cabelos. Pouco tempo depois o ouço sussurrar meu nome baixinho.

-Eu estou aqui com você meu amor. Do seu lado, como sempre estive... – e então ele abriu os olhos devagar, igual aquelas cenas de filme, sabem? Tão perfeito...

-Gomen ne Rei-chan... – vi as lágrimas voltarem a escorrer e as limpei com a minha mão, sorrindo o mais doce que podia.

-Sou eu quem deve te pedir desculpas... Desculpa... Por ter me alterado e nem lembrado que quem deve estar com medo e furioso é você...

Ele simplesmente sorriu e riu baixinho.

-Eu te conheço Reita. Sabia que ia ter essa reação mesmo... – e logo depois seu sorriso se tornou melancólico.

-Mas quero pedir desculpas por mais uma coisa também – falei sério e o vi me encarar sem entender – Desculpa amor, mas não vou aceitar que nosso namoro termine! Nem que me obriguem a dançar macarena no meio da rua... – falei num tom sério e depois começamos a rir.

~[*]~

Os dias que se passaram depois daquele episódio do hospital foram perfeitos como sempre foram quando ficávamos juntos. Só que pouco a pouco os sintomas iam aparecendo e não melhoravam, pelo contrário, só pioravam cada vez mais, a ponto de Ruki ser obrigado a usar uma cadeira de rodas.

Meu Ruki não conseguia mais andar.

E pelo o que eu sei (ou seja, pelo que Ruki me contou), o médico havia dito que pelo fato da doença aparecer tão depois, poderia haver chances que ela fosse progredir mais rápido.

Quando soube disso, não consegui pensar em outra coisa senão em como essa doença é cruel. Porque eu simplesmente não conseguia decidir qual era pior: ser privado a vida inteira de fazer muitas coisas e viver um pouco mais, ou se viver normalmente e ver tudo destruído quando descobre que vai ser proibido de fazer tudo o que fazia e ter a vida curta;

Assim como eu não consegui decidir, também não consegui evitar que lágrimas caíssem enquanto Ruki me abraçava com força chorando, me chamando e pedindo para que eu nunca o abandonasse. Apenas respondi que o amava e que nunca sairia de seu lado, com a voz baixa, e logo nós dois estávamos chorando abraçados.

Continuamos abraçados mesmo após já termos nos acalmado, mas ainda assim eu podia sentir algumas lágrimas que escapavam dos olhos de Ruki.

-Né Reita... – mal pude ouvir de tão desanimado e cansado que ele estava – O que eu faço agora? Não posso andar e escrever está cada vez mais difícil... Será... Que eu não deveria morrer logo?

Arregalei os olhos e desfiz o abraço rapidamente.

-O que... você disse...?

Ele apenas suspirou e acariciou minha face com aquela expressão tão melancólica.

-Reita... Você sabe... A cada dia que passa eu só pioro...

-Não Ruki! Eu... Você não pode desistir! – falei em tom desesperado e ele apenas negou com a cabeça.

-Você sabe que não tem cura Aki-chan...

-Não Ruki! Eu não vou deixar! – falei firme e ele apenas sorriu.

-Rei...

-Não me abandone Ruki... Não faça isso... – senti mais lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto enquanto juntava suas mãos e as acariciava com as minhas, logo me abaixando e descansando a cabeça em seu colo.

-Arigatou ne... Rei-chan... – Ruki disse no meu ouvido tão doce que não agüentei e comecei a chorar como se fosse uma criança e ele acariciava minha cabeça, sorrindo docemente.

~[*]~

-Comprei algo para você Ruki! – disse assim que abri a porta de seu quarto.

-Você sempre compra Reita! – ele me respondeu rindo de sua cama, enquanto esperava que me aproximasse, algo que fiz rapidamente, dando um beijo em sua testa e roubando um de seus lábios em seguida.

-Se eu não fizesse isso, não seria um bom namorado e você acabaria me trocando, né? – Ruki apenas negou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Bobo! E o que você comprou para mim dessa vez? – apesar de saber que ele me bateria se descobrisse, não pude evitar em pensar que ele era a criatura mais fofa com os olhos brilhando, tentando ver o que eu carregava.

-Comprei um caderno novo e canetas. – disse entregando e fazendo com que o sorriso dele abrisse mais ainda – você escreve bastante sabia? Esse aqui já é o terceiro caderno!

-Como se eu tivesse algo para fazer quando você não está aqui. Esse hospital é tão sem-graça sem você Aki... – sorri e baguncei seus cabelos com a mão e recebi um doce sorriso em resposta.

Sobre o hospital... Como Ruki piorava cada vez mais, o perigo de ele morrer engasgado até com a própria saliva era cada vez mais alta. Até falar ele o fazia mais lento agora, não que fosse por escolha dele.

-Mas o que é que você tanto escreve hein? – perguntei curioso sentando na borda da sua cama e ele apenas segurou o caderno contra o peito, como se o protegesse, mesmo aquele caderno novo estando em branco.

-Um dia você irá descobrir! – e nós dois sorrimos.

O abracei pela cintura o trazendo para mais perto de mim e ele encostou sua cabeça em, meu peito, fechando os olhos.

-Por que não faz um vídeo? Deve ser mais divertido que escrever...

-Não mesmo. – bocejou – vídeos não tem graça se você fizer sozinho e eu quero continuar a escrever até quando der!

- Hum... E que tal se um dia a gente fizer um vídeo só de nós dois?

Ruki sorriu e concordou comigo, mas depois se deitou, dizendo que ia cochilar um pouco.

E assim, como sempre fazia, me certificava que Ruki havia dormido e lia seu caderno, onde ele escrevia seus desejos e sonhos, algo que ele não tinha coragem de me pedir. Eu sempre lia escondido e arranjava um jeito de atendê-lo, e como normalmente era sempre relacionado às minhas ações, era sempre fácil. Como por exemplo, eu dizer que o amava todo dia, o abraçar, trazer presentes, etc.

Mas... O que eu li daquela vez me surpreendeu.

"Será que um dia você me esquecerá?"

Deixei o caderno cair assim que coloquei meus olhos em Ruki que estava dormindo tão calma naquela cama. O abracei com força, mas não o suficiente para machucá-lo, e o acordei no processo.

-Rei...ta...?

-Nunca.

-Anh? Reita... O que houve?

-Nunca irei te esquecer Ruki.

~[*]~

Ficava cada vez mais difícil ter que encontrar Ruki. Vê-lo naquele estado doía demais. Entubado, sem falar, sem poder andar e se mexendo somente com muito esforço. Para nos comunicarmos, Ruki apontava com o dedo as sílabas que havia numa plaquinha de plástico e íamos lendo até que se formava a frase e compreendíamos o que ele queria dizer.

Degeneração Espinocerebelar. Doença cruel, não? Porque mesmo nesse estado, a pessoa que mais amo continua a mesma de sempre. Raciocínio é o mesmo, consegue pensar normalmente, ver as coisas como sempre, ouvir... Mas mesmo querendo, seu corpo não obedece. Mesmo querendo falar, não consegue. Mesmo querendo se mexer é impossível.

Era cada vez mais difícil entrar naquele quarto e segurar o choro, sorrir e fingir que tudo estava bem. Só que o pior foi quando eu não precisei mais fingir.

Meu Ruki havia partido.

Depois de tanto sofrer, ele finalmente podia descansar agora. Ele tinha me deixado.

Assim que voltei de seu enterro, fiquei lendo os cadernos que ele tanto escrevia quando ainda conseguia segurar as canetas. Qual foi a minha surpresa ao descobrir que um deles na verdade era um livro! Um livro para todos aqueles que desprezavam a vida e semente reclamavam dela. E logo na primeira página estava escrito:

"Diga o quanto quiser que sua vida não é justa. Mas somente diga isso quando souber da minha. Aí sim saberá o quanto é abençoado.

Matsumoto Takanori."

Naquele caderno estavam todos os detalhes da vida de Ruki desde o dia em que ele soube da doença. Aquele caderno era o diário de Ruki. Sorri enquanto começava a ler e sorri mais ainda ao me dar conta que eu ainda tinha Ruki comigo, seja nas palavras escritas naquelas folhas, nas fotos ou nos vídeos que gravamos. Ele ainda estava lá me fazendo companhia! E no final daquele livro-caderno, Ruki havia deixado um recado para mim.

"Né... Reita... Gostou dessa surpresa? Gomen ter escondido ela por tanto tempo... Mas eu quero mesmo que ela seja uma surpresa para quando eu já não estiver ao seu lado fisicamente. Porque você sabe... Assim como você prometeu nunca sair do meu lado, eu nunca sairei do seu!

Estarei sempre te protegendo como você faz comigo desde que nos conhecemos, porque agora é minha vez, tá?

Ah... Eu te conheço e sei que você irá querer publicar isto. Eu não me importo. Na verdade eu ficarei até feliz já que tive um enorme trabalho de escrever um livro, literalmente!

Obrigado por ser forte, não me abandonar e sempre me apoiar.

Te amo e amarei para sempre.

Eternamente seu,

Ruki."

Tomei um cuidado imenso, mas não pude evitar que duas lágrimas molhassem aquele recado tão precioso. E assim como Ruki suspeitou, no dia seguinte eu já havia ido atrás de uma editora que se disponibilizaria a publicar o livro.

Até hoje recebo cartas de leitores dizendo o quanto gostariam de ter conhecido meu loirinho quando estava vivo. Apenas sorrio e respondo que meu amado era exatamente como o que ele escreveu no livro, e que por isso todos o conheceram como se ele estivesse mesmo vivo. Mas a carta que mais me chamou a atenção e sempre me faz sorrir foi a que dizia que eu realmente devia ser uma pessoa importante para 'Takanori-san' e que ele deve ter sido feliz somente por me ter ao seu lado, uma pessoa que o amou tanto e teve o amor correspondido na mesma intensidade.

" 'Será que um dia você me esquecerá?'

Quando ele leu escrito no meu caderno, eu estava dormindo e acordei em seus braços, envolvido num abraço apertado e com suas lágrimas molhando minha roupa.

Ele havia dito que nunca me esqueceria. E eu acredito. Sim, acredito completamente porque eu sei exatamente o que ele sente. Eu também sou incapaz de um dia esquecê-lo.

Mesmo já sabendo que ele responderia isso, a felicidade de ouvir a resposta me fez querer viver. Também me fazia odiar a minha vida amaldiçoada por essa doença, mas principalmente me deu vontade de continuar a viver apenas para poder passar mais tempo ao seu lado... "

~Owari~

(fim)

Nota:essa doença é verdadeira e ainda não possui cura. Aqui no Brasil também tem pessoas com essas mesmas doenças, tanto que uma delas até faz palestras para que todos aprendam a dar valor a sua própria vida, a sua própria saúde. Mesmo que infelizmente não recordo seu nome...


End file.
